Harry Potter songfics
by SLheartDM
Summary: a collection of random songfics. rated R for language and some sexual content. caught up by usher coming up!
1. confessions part 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. XD although i wish i did!**

Draco sat in a swiveling chair, looking down at all of London from the best room in the Ministry of Magic, reserved for the minister himself. He stared warily at his notepad, wondering if the long day would end.

[bzzzz] The sound of his wizard cell phone brought him back to his desk.

_Hello?_

Draco flipped open his cell phone, and waited as it projected a picture of Ginny Weasley.

"It's Ginny," a voice came from the other end.

"Hey. I'm at work right now. Call you back?" Draco's tone lightened.

_Yo I'm in the booth I'mma call you right back  
Nah I just gotta put this one part down I'mma call you back_

"No, no there's something I need to tell you." Her voice quivered.

_I'm at the studio man what--  
Man quit playin' with me man  
No for real don't play like that_

Draco's face darkened as he talked to Ginny. 'It wasn't possible..no..it can't be possible,' Draco thought.

_Are you--are you serious?  
How you know?  
Put that on everything.  
Damn  
I'mma call u back  
I'mma call u back..._

Draco dropped the phone on his desk and buried his face in his hands. 'Oh god, what have I done?' He ran a hand through his hair...

* * *

_Everytime I was in [London] I was with my ex-girlfriend_

Draco's cell phone vibrated on the nightstand.

"Hello?" A stark naked redhead answered the phone.

"Hi, is Draco there?" A woman's voice emitted from the other side.

"Uh, may I kno who's calling?"

"Just tell him it's Cho."

The redhead leaned over the blonde man, fast asleep in the canopied bed, ripping off the sheets and trailing kisses down his entire length. The man groaned, rolling over, revealing his pale, naked rear end. Covering the speaking end of the phone, she straddled him, leaning over and pressing her freckled breasts against his bare back. "It's Cho." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Hearing her name, Draco reached for the phone. "Hello?" He grunted in his husky voice. The girl still naked carressed his body with her lips. A barely audible gasp escaped his mouth as she took his penis in her mouth, licking his tip and sucking gently at the same time.

"Baby, how was your day?" His wife's voice came through.

"Listen, I'm busy, can I call you back later? I have a meeting in a couple of minutes." Draco carelessly responded, hoping he sounded believable enough. He moaned softly as the girl slid her mouth around his erections, slowly making her way down to the base.

"Oh," Cho sounded sad. "Okay then, I love you."

"Yea," Draco muttered, turning off the phone.

_Everytime you called I told you,  
"Baby I'm workin." (No!)_

With his right hand, he slid his cell phone onto the night stand.

"Now where where we?" Draco smirked seductively, his aroused penis, firm. He pinned the redhead on the bed, who struggled playfully as he aimed his cock at her entrance. She moaned as he eased himself in easily, thrusting harder with each drive. "Oh, Draco.." Draco rocked her up and down, shivering as he felt himself release within the girl. She screamed, screaming at him to work harder, as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

_I was out doin my dirt (Oh!)  
Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt  
(I) was hand in hand in the Beverly Center like man  
Not givin' a damn who sees me  
So gone (I know)  
So wrong (Just listen)_

Draco lost himself in the moment, forgetting completely about Cho. He started nipping at the pale, freckled neck, producing a throaty moan from the naked girl he was perched on top of.

"What did Cho call you for?" The girl managed to gasp before Draco shut her up with his tongue roughly swirling around in her mouth.

"Nothing special, she's my agent," Draco's lie was caught in her mouth.

"Mmm," The girl moaned as Draco's lips left her mouth and trailed down her body, stopping at her voluptuous C-cup breasts, paying them more attention than the rest of her body.

_Thinkin' I got it and left you sittin' at home  
Thinkin' about me  
Bein' a good girl that you are  
But you prolly believe you got a good man  
A man that never would do the things I'm about to tell you I've done_

Draco's back was covered in sweat from the body heat, as was the girl's. She arched her back, screaming out his name as she reached her peak again. The bed rocked, creaking with each thrust Draco made. "That was good." The redhead sat up, still trembling. "I love you," she whispered in his ear as they fell asleep, the energy drained from them.

_Brace yourself  
It ain't good  
But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else (oh no)  
  
I know you hate me  
I know I hurt you  
But there's more  
listen..._

* * *

yay! please review if you read this! i wanna see how i did, and how i'm doing. btw, i also have another story..Accidentally in Love!! okay.. 


	2. confessions part 2

**Once again. I own NOTHING. NADA!**

_Watch this..._

Draco knelt in front of Cho, reaching up to brush away a strand of stray hair away from her face. She slapped his hand away, tears continuously falling from her reddened eyes.

Draco sighed, drawing his hand slowly back. "Please, give me a chance to explain."

_These are my confessions.._

Cho shifted so she didn't have to face him, her ragged breath indicating she was still crying.

_Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions_

Draco swallowed hard. "I got a phone call from her today. I thought I should finally come out with it." He hesitantly reached out and rubbed her back, which she responded to by moving away.

"Cho, talk to me, please." He curled a strong arm around her waist, holding her to him so that she couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled. Finally she gave up, still weeping as she sat meekly with Draco's arm around her.

_Man I'm throwed and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions_

"I'm not going to keep anything from you." Draco whispered.

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions __ Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you-_

"Cho," Draco started. "It's not easy telling you this, but-"He took a deep breath. "I've been sleeping with her-"

His wife sobbed harder, unable to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"-and she's pregnant, with my child." Draco finished. "She-she's going to keep the baby."

_-'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it_

Cho wrangled herself out of his grip, running out of their bedroom and into the living room, in hopes of having sometime alone.

"Cho, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Draco pleaded, taking her hand in his, gently kissing her wedding ring. "I'm sorry, Cho. I'm sorry." Letting his tears fall silently down his face.

_The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship._

"Dont touch me." Pulling her hand away as if Draco's touch was filthy. Cho started walking again, but Draco threw himself in front of her on his knees. He grabbed her legs. "We're over. I swear. I swear, Cho. Please, forgive me."  
  
_Sitting here stuck on stupid trying to figure out  
When, why, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
Please hear me_

Cho cast her gaze away from Draco's pleading eyes. She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Please, just hear me out." Draco still clung to her legs, looking up at her with his sad, rueful eyes. "At least give me another chance."

_This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this __ And hopefully you'll give me another chance _

Cho smiled sadly down at Draco. Her eyes still brimming with unshed tears. As she knelt down, Draco loosened his grip on her legs. "I'm sorry, Draco." She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry." Removing her wedding band from her slender finger, she pressed it into the palm of his hands. "Good bye, Draco." She whispered before walking out and closing the door.

_This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us_

_Please_, give me another chance...


	3. how come

"Fuck you, Blaise!" Draco yelled. "Leave me alone."

"Damn it Draco, LISTEN TO ME!" Blaise pushed the blonde man square in the chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man? _How come -_

_-we dont even talk no more  
And you dont even call no more  
We dont barely keep in touch at all  
And I dont even feel the same love when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you_"

"Don't give me this fucking bullshit, Blaise," Draco wrenched himself out of his grasp. "Why should I change myself, when it's YOU who is fucking screwed up?"

_so young, so full of life in vibrant side by side wherever you weres ridin i went  
so close, almost on some bonnie and clyde shit  
when [mommy] died you weres right by my side with a sholder to cry on  
tissue to wipe my eyes, and a bucket to catch every tear i cried inside it_

Blaise sighed, running his hand through his loose brown hair. "Draco, I'm just trying to help. Let me help you, man. We can make this work."

_you even had the same type of childhood i did  
sometimes i just want to know why is it that you surcame to yours  
and mine i survived it, you ran the streets, i 9 to 5'd it  
we grew up, grew apart, as time went by us, then i blew up  
to both yours and mine surprises  
now i feel the vibe i just cant describe it  
as much as your pride tries to hide it  
your cold, you touch its like ice  
in your eyes is the look of resenment  
i can sense it, and i dont like it_

"You think I believe you? Damn you, Blaise. All these years, you've been standing in my shadows. What makes you think you can be better than me? I can see that look in your eyes. You like Kara dont you? Well she's MY girl, so just leave us alone."

A flash of anger flashed through Blaise's normally stony cold glare. Before he knew it, his hand had come in harsh contact with Draco's face. "Listen to you. Talking as if Kara really cares about you. To her, you're just another fucking sex toy. " Blaise smirked, watching as Draco's eyes filled with tears.

_you wont fuck at the mouth with people like you wanted with me  
when all i tried to do was show your bitch was shifty  
__you actin like i aint you man and lyin like she can't be loose  
but i am really you friend, i'm jus trying to tell you the truth._

"YOU LIAR! Kara loves me, and she tells me that one day we will be together." Draco screamed.

"Look at you, dilirious in love when Kara's inside, flirting with another man." Blaise smirked again. "Don't believe me? Fine, I'll step out of the way." He turned on his heels and reentered the bar.

Draco slumped against the grimy wall before he gathered his robe and he too went back into the bar, scanning the place for an black haired girl.

_How come we dont even talk no more  
And you dont even call no more  
We dont barely keep in touch at all_

A tear dropped onto the back of his hand as he saw Kara kissing another man..

_And I dont even feel the same love when we hug no more  
And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin now  
After all the years we been down  
Aint no way no how, this bullshit can be true  
We family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you

* * *

_

gahh..horrible! i finally realized it wouldnt work by the time i was 3/4 way through the songfic.

o well..here is my..wonderful..not..piece of work


	4. burn

_I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to_

"Cho?" Harry tapped the shoulder of a tall Asian girl who was leaning out of one of the windows in the Astronomy tower.

Cho jumped, turning around to only find Harry. "Oh, hey Harry!" She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "What did you want to see me here for?"

"We need to talk." Harry said, gazing into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Yea, ok, are you alright, Harry?" Cho stared at him, concern evident in her eyes. She led him over to the wooden bench in the middle of the stone tower. "Um, so what did you want to talk about?" She asked once they had settled onto the cold bench.

"I-I, well I think we should take a break from each other." Harry's gaze locked on his shoes.

"A break?" Cho's voice rose.

"Yea, like we can see other people, you know?"

"ARE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING, HARRY JAMES POTTER?" Cho screamed.

"No-yes." Harry looked ashamed.

"Fine, you know what? It's your loss." Cho stormed out of the astronomy tower, leaving Harry behind.

_What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_

"I'm sorry Cho," Harry murmured. "It would never have worked out. I've got to let you go."  
  
_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out_

Alone in the astronomy tower, Harry reminisced about his relationship with Cho. What had started out as a perfect relationship slowly steered itself into the "crap" bin. In the beginning of their relationship, both had been young and naive. Harry attracted to Cho's long smooth legs and silky hair. Cho attracted to Harry's bravery and gorgeous green eyes.

From the beginning, Harry knew the relationship would never last. Cho was always busy preening herself, absorbed in material things, while Harry was busy balancing out Quidditch, Voldemort, and schoolwork.

The time they spent together was strained, as they never had anything to say to one another other than a polite greeting and query of how the day had gone. Sure, the whole school thought they were the "cutest" couple, but behind that veil lay a struggling relationship.

_But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't_

Harry often found Cho off flirting with guys from her classes, giggling and brushing up against them while knowing all the time that she had a boyfriend. He tried talking to her, but all she did was deny the fact that she was flirting. She called it being "friendly."

_Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

One day, Ron had burst into the common room, red in the face, demanding that Harry join him at once. Of course, Harry complied, and he found himself hiding behind a statue with Ron, watching as Cho had a steamy snog session with Jake Timberwood in the hallway.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?_

"Forgive me, Cho. I would never want to hurt you, but I wish you could understand the pain I'm going through."

_It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

Harry reached into his robes, drawing out a small box.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn  
_

Gently, Harry opened the box, pouring out slips of parchment and scrolls. He randomly chose one, and scanned over it.

'My Dearest Harry,' it read. 'I can't wait to meet you in the room of requirements again tonight. I hope to see you soon. With all my love, Cho Chang xoxoxo'

Harry smiled sadly, how naive had he been to believe that he was the only one for Cho?

_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry   
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry_

Quietly, Harry folded up the note and knocked the rest of the items from the box onto the cold stone ground.   
  
_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

"Good bye, Cho." Harry unsheathed his wand from his pocket, pointing it at the pile of notes, letters, and pictures in a pile on the ground.

"Incendio." He barely whispered before he turned his back and left the astronomy tower, not staying to watch the memoirs burn up in flames.


	5. caught up

Seventh year Draco Malfoy strolled hallways, he was the king of the thing muggles called-world, and he was enjoying every bit of it. He could give detentions at the snap of a finger or deduct house points at one glance. That's right. He was the new head boy.

So what if his father had bribed the entire faculty? He always got what he wanted. He was the Slytherin prince.

_I'm the kind of brotha_

_Who been doin' it my way_

_Gettin' my way for years_

_In my career_

Of course, girls were no different. He could have whatever girl he wanted, even if he was known as the resident bad boy. Fucking and dumping, that's how it went. They were nothing more than an image booster to him, rags which could be easily thrown away once he got tired of them. They were nothing more than warm willing bodies.

_And every lover_

_In and out my life_

_I've hit, loved and left in tears_

_Without a care_

At his command, he could have any girl he wanted, and no one touched his girls. No one. He had all the girls a man could wish for; of course, except for the one he desired most…

Hermione Granger. Head girl. 5'4". Curly auburn hair. Long legs. Huge eyes. Gorgeous smile. And the tightest ass he had every seen.

Also a member of the infamous golden trio.

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around_

_She caught me by surprise_

_I never thought I'd be the one breaking down_

_I cant figure it out why_

Draco scowled. No girl had ever turned him on like she had, and she didn't even acknowledge him half of the time.

It was the hard-to-get attitude that Draco loved the most about her. She was a challenge, and she most definitely did not need a guy to get what she wanted.

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Got me feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems shes got me twisted_

Draco could feel himself growing hard just imagining what she would look like splayed across his bed, naked, her legs spread…

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Got me feelin' it_

_Caught up_

He knew he had to make her his soon, or he would go insane with lust and craving for her flesh. To touch her hot wet core, to have her screaming his name in pleasure, to have her soft feminine curves trapped underneath his muscular length…

_I'm losin' control_

_This girls got a hold on me_

Of course, his mother had other ideas. She had once said - what goes around comes around. One day, someone was bound to give him a taste of his own potion! But who could resist him, huh? Everyone fell drooling at his feet. There was no way he was going to get shot down by that Hermione Granger. He knew exactly how to play the cards, and exactly how to get into her tight pants…

_My momma told me_

_Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around_

_Same ol' song_

_But I was so sure_

_That it wouldnt happen to me_

_Cuz I know how to put it down_

To his dismay, Draco could not have been more wrong. Hermione shot him down faster than he could say "Avada Kedavra," and left him standing outside her bedroom door holding his throbbing cheek.

_But I was so wrong_

_This girl was mean_

_She really turned me out_

_Her body was so tight_

From that day on, brown curls anywhere attracted Draco's attention. Just a glimpse of a curly brunette bob would send Draco's stomach lurching and twisting. He knew he shouldn't. If his friends found out about his secret crush on Hermione, he would never see the end of it, and it wasn't like he wasn't obvious enough already! That wasn't even the worst part…what would his father say?

Draco kept wishing to himself that it was just a carnal craving that he had developed because none of the girls had entirely appeased his appetite, but somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that nothing could be further from the truth.

_I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight_

_My homies say this girl is crampin' my style_

_And I can't figure it out but_

How could he, the most sought after male in the species have been turn down by a mu-muggleborn? Damn, Draco thought to himself.

_I'm so_

_Caught up_

_Got me feelin' it_

_Caught up_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems shes got me twisted_

"I'm losin' control,

This girls got a hold on me"


End file.
